


Battle For The Sun

by Mal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal/pseuds/Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres pueden guardar un secreto si dos están muertos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle For The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en uno de los retos del Crack & Roll http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/276117.html porque realmente no tuve tiempo de apuntarme y mucho menos de terminarlo para la fecha prevista, ces't la vie. También incluyo algo de la jerga de Supernatural porque hasta ahora en Teen Wolf nada mas nos han dado hombres lobos.

Casi 3 años después y estaba nuevamente en Beacon Hills, desde ese día, desde esa noche en que Kate Argent le había salvado. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, eran 3 años, eran días, meses de un mundo diferente, y ahora estaba de vuelta, pero ahora era un chico con una misión.

Logra establecer su historia con mucha facilidad, Scott, su viejo mejor amigo, no hace muchas preguntas, en la escuela poca gente recuerda realmente nada de los Stilinski, o la gente prefiere no hacer preguntas, no hay perdida en lo que no se reconoce. Y definitivamente no quiere la lastima, perder a su madre y luego perder a su padre. Así que ahora vive con su tía Vivian, que viaja por todo el país porque es una vendedora, tía Vivian no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, los últimos años ha vivido en muchos sitios, Stiles es básicamente Stiles, sigue siendo el mismo chico geek que habla de todo porque sufre de TDAH y así lo controle con adderall y mucha porquería zen, es inevitable, y quizás no tanto como antes pero vuelve un poco loco a todo el mundo que corre el riesgo de estar a su alrededor.

Así que recupera su amistad con Scott, por que recuerda que es su mejor amigo y por Allison también; porque es un chico con una misión. Y recuerda lo colado que estaba por Lydia desde tercer grado, pero ya no es lo mismo, quizás por alguna misteriosa parte oscura que se ha asentado dentro de él que ha calmado un poco todo lo que siente, y  porque en la vida que lleva no hay nada que grite estabilidad; así que solo se limita a sonreírle como un cachorro perdido pero nada más.

Y esa es la parte fácil, recuperar a sus amigos, los amigos del viejo Stiles que no está en peligro de extinción

Entonces se encuentra con Derek Hale y la realidad de sus pesadillas le golpea con una intensidad amarga. Porque no es como si no se hubiera ido, porque se fue, y no es como si su padre no hubiera muerto y el todavía fuera el hijo del Sheriff, porque no es como si él fuera un adolescente normal y no fuera un cazador bajo el mando de Kate Argent.

La _misma_ Kate Argent que intento acabar con la familia Hale en un solo día, no que ella se lo hubiese dicho pero Stiles no era idiota.

Y porque Kate era ese tipo de personas que amaba ver el mundo arder, y no, no había visto demasiadas veces Batman, ni nada.

 

ººººººº

 

_Puede recordar ese día bastante bien, porque se había fracturado el brazo en la última cacería y Kate le había dado de tarea seguir a Laura y Derek Hale, viejos amigos con los que tal vez necesitase contactar, y la verdad es que si, tener una mente como la suya no ayudaba pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran otros cazadores, eran hombres lobos, bueno hombre y mujer lobos. Una de las tantas criaturas que cazaban, especialmente los Argents, era su especialidad desde tiempos antiguos, con todo y el **“Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent”** no que fuese un connoiseur pero se aburría mucho tiempo y se ponía a leer el bestiario y a perfeccionar su latín y aprender francés, porque un brazo roto era mucho tiempo libre, y Laura y Derek eran los seres más normales del universo a pesar de transformarse en noches de luna llena, demonios, hasta les caían bien, inclusive eran personas con las que podía sentirse relacionado, eran de Beacon Hills, habían perdido a su familia en un incendio excepto a su tío si recordaba bien._

_Así que en una de esos recorridos, porque enserio, Kate le había mandado a seguir hombres lobos sin decirle nada, era imposible de que no se dieran cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo, probablemente ya se sabían su esencia, o quizás no, había tratado de mantenerse lo más lejos posible, además de que seguía más a Laura que a su hermano, porque Laura trabajaba en una librería y todas las tardes paseaba el perro por el parque y algunas noches salía con sus amigos, adoraba su carro. A su hermano no le ve mucho pero sabe que pasa gran tiempo en la universidad y en un trabajo de medio tiempo en la otra punta de la ciudad, y para él es más sencillo andar detrás de Laura que de Derek, así que la sigue, y a veces siente ese dolor familiar al recordar Beacon Hills, es algo que prefiere no recordar, porque si no piensa en el problema es como si no existiera, prefiere obviar todo. Pero los Hales no son fáciles de obviar, con todo eso del fuego y simplemente siente que algo no está bien._

_Entonces tropieza con Laura y siente a un gran perro estamparle contra la hierba del parque y lamerle la cara, oye esa risa cristalina y divertida antes de ayudarle. Y comprueba que es una chica encantadora, con un sentido del humor fantástico, porque el sarcasmo es simplemente  genial!, luego de que le pide disculpas por la efusividad de Grimm (el lobo siberiano) y le ayuda a recoger los libros de francés, le invita a un helado y no puede negarse, porque es una licántropo! Y nunca ha perdido la fascinación por esas criaturas, especialmente las que tienen consciencia y no están tratando de arrancarle una mano. Sabe que puede ser peligroso pero los Hales nunca han tenido cara de peligrosos, al menos no en el sentido caníbal del asunto. No es que a la final llegue a conocerla muy a fondo, simplemente comparten un helado en un banco en un parque y hablan de todo y de nada, porque Stiles es incapaz de estar callado por más de 5 segundos a menos que este cazando un Crottie, algo que no quiere repetir en su vida… y sabe por instinto, ese instinto que heredó de su padre que Laura no es mala, es solo otra chica solitaria más en el mundo._

_Kate está haciéndolo todo mal, y también piensa en la reciente muerte de Susan, su pseudo entrenadora/niñera, después de que Kate le ayudara le había reclutado para acabar con todas esas criaturas y se había dado cuenta de que “oh realmente acabo de reclutar a un chico de 13 años” entrara en su mente, porque era una completa desquiciada, le había dejado a cargo de Susan, quien se parecía a Kate pero era más amable y al menos se preocupaba un poquito por él. Susan le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber acerca de criaturas sobrenaturales, luego Kate se había encargado de la parte física y había terminado con más de un hueso roto en el proceso y más de un rasguño de hombre lobo, y quizás gracias a la mascota de Kate se había percatado de que los Hales eran licántropos, porque Mike, el hombre que cazaba junto a Kate era un hombre lobo._

_Kate decía que a tus enemigos tienes que tenerlos cerca, aunque no sabe mucho acerca de Mike, pero sabe que esta tan tocado como Kate, y que odia a los hombres lobos, y los caza con ella, y sabe que no quiere estar mucho tiempo cerca de el porque le da la mala vibra. Aunque en ese momento recuerda todo lo que le había enseñado acerca de los hábitos de los hombres lobos, y quizás pensó que no había prestado atención pero Stiles tenía buena memoria, recordaba muchas cosas que no debía recordar, Susan siempre se lo había dicho, y también le había dado un consejo acerca de Kate, más bien en un susurro bajo en medio de una cacería especialmente junto a Kate; “nunca muestres debilidad, porque apenas huela la sangre estas acabado”._

_Y quizás Susan había bajado la guardia demasiado, pero estaba seguro de que algo más aparte de un Djinn era lo que había metido la mano y había echado a perder la caza de un simple Rougarou._

_Y quizás él también estaba bajando la guardia._

ººººººº

 

Consigue ganarse la total confianza de Scott y como duele, porque no debería ser tan fácil y el no debería querer tanto el protegerle...

Y está en una constante montaña rusa de emociones, especialmente cuando tiene a Derek cerca; porque puede recordar el sonido de garras y colmillos desgarrando la carne y porque puede recordar a Laura sentada en el parque o riendo, y porque sabe que cuando llegue el momento no va a poder. Los ayuda en todo lo que puede, inclusive cuando Derek está muriendo un segundo a la vez gracias a las balas de acónito, probablemente la especialidad de Kate, pero no sabe qué hacer, sabe que lo va a ayudar, que si Scott no llega en los próximos 5 segundos va a correr al locker donde tiene todas sus provisiones y le va a curar, porque no importa si luego Scott y Derek le odian por el resto de su vida y Kate se decide a matarle de una vez por todas, pero al menos habrá hecho algo bueno, porque en el último par de años ha ido muriendo un minuto a la vez, y porque si alguien se merece ser rescatado ese es Derek (aun si le tiene miedo)y también Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, demonios hasta Jackson que a veces pone cara de bambi en el peor de los momentos, esos en los que quiere de una vez por todas que ahorcarlo sería un servicio a la humanidad.

Gracias a cualquier poder celestial Scott logra conseguir la bala y logran salvar el brazo de Derek y a Derek en el proceso y luego hay demasiada tensión entre ambos y sabe que Derek probablemente ha olido y sentido todos esos sentimientos mezclado y locos recorrerle en segundos pero no importa, aun así le dice que su tía no ira a casa por si necesita un lugar donde dormir.

Ambos llegan a una especie de tregua, aun cuando Derek no confía en él y no quiere que se meta mucho en sus asuntos lobunos pero Scott aparentemente logra algo de estabilidad, al menos hasta que Kate le presiona para que le entregue a los betas, y él le asegura que aún no está seguro, que sabe que Derek es uno de los betas, pero no está seguro de si Jackson o Scott, y entonces Stiles se le ocurre que pueden atraer al alfa y quizás acabarlo sin necesidad de que Kate sepa nada y entonces pone en peligro _a todos_ , porque no sabe lidiar con nada de eso, y porque cuando pide refuerzos no le responden y entonces lo sabe. Tiene un tumor llamado Marla, Kate como sea.

 

ººººººº

 

_Estaba acostado y le dolía todo, la conciencia le venía de manera intermitente, primero todo era oscuro, luego hacia frio, y podía escuchar ese sonido como de garras y dientes masticando. La luz le cegaba pero tenía la sensación de que debía recordar algo, o a alguien con urgencia._

_Su padre._

_Podía oír una voz de chica algo divertida, apresurada y… fascinada. Podía ver contra la luz de los faros del auto dos figuras, una arriba de otra inmóvil._

_Unos dedos fríos se aferraron a su cabello haciendo que el movimiento le separa de las dos figuras cercanas al auto, no podía definir muy bien a la persona que tenía en frente, solo que estaba chequeando su cuerpo, quizás buscando heridas._

_-“Deberías volver a dormirte cachorro”- le susurro la voz de la chica con cariño antes de sentir como algo le golpeaba la cabeza y volvía a sumergirse en la oscuridad._

ººººººº

 

Cuando encuentran el cuerpo del omega muerto en el porche quemado de la casa de los Hale (no es cualquier omega, es Mike) no puede evitar perder la calma y tener un ataque de pánico lo cual solo le genera más miradas raras por parte de Derek. Es un aviso, y otro cuerpo más que apunta a Derek Hale.

Tiene un cáncer terminal llamado Kate Argent y comienza la cuenta regresiva. Sabe que no va a salir vivo de Beacon Hills porque sabe demasiadas cosas de la otra cazadora. No sabe si acudir a Chris Argent, no sabe si él es también como su hermana o peor. No sabe si decirle todo a Derek y Scott de una vez, se siente inútil, el que siempre tiene un plan B y C y Z y hace lo mejor que puede, aunque cuando descubren que Peter Hale es el alfa, y Scott se siente traicionado por Derek, y también tiene que incluir en su lista a la mama de Scott, y luego Derek es herido y probablemente secuestrado por Kate pero su mejor amigo solo puede pensar en Allison y el baile, y siente como todo pronto llegara a su fin.

Abandona su “historia” el mismo día que encuentran el cuerpo de Mike, se marcha a una casa abandonada que ya había chequeado, lleva todas sus armas y las arregla, el fin está cerca, siente a Peter y a Kate respirándoles en la nuca, se siente como un animal acorralado. Escribe varias cartas, para Scott, Derek y Chris Argent, les cuenta todo, o al menos todo de lo que no se avergüenza. Visita las tumbas de sus padres, las limpia y les lleva flores; les habla de todo, no tiene secretos con ellos. Se come todas las papas enroscadas que puede y todos los pies de chocolate que tienen el error de atravesarse en su camino. Rastrea el teléfono perdido de Scott porque probablemente no este perdido sino en posesión de Derek y todo apunta debajo de la casa de los Hales.

No tiene tiempo que perder así que se arma hasta los colmillos y se va por Derek.

ººººººº

_Al principio no es muy bueno, en realidad apesta al menos en la parte física, siempre se le ha dado mejor la parte intelectual pero después de ser usado como carnada más veces de lo usual y tantas heridas y huesos rotos logra agarrarle el truco. No es tan difícil pelear para sobrevivir, especialmente contra criaturas sobrenaturales que lo único que quieren es su sangre, su vida o su alma, al menos no van tras su virginidad, ya eso sería mucho que superar. Muchas horas frente a una botella de Jack y embarazosas y traumáticas confesiones frente a Susan._

_Al principio es fácil porque se siente tan vulnerable ante a la muerte de su padre, ni siquiera sabe cómo lidiar con eso, sabe que fue un hombre lobo, y por principio los odia y les tiene miedo, pero con Kate no cazan hombres lobos, al menos al comienzo, se dedican a wendigos, ghouls, lamias, leprechauns, croatones, okamis y muchas otras cosas que jamas imagino que pudieran existir, y esas criaturas son las fáciles por mas asustado que este, porque deja que el instinto y el dolor tomen forma y escapen a través de la caza._

_Pero son los rougarous, vampiros, hombres lobos, tricksters (así odie a los muy cabrones), las brujas y demás daños colaterales (como personas infectadas en medio de la cacería); eso son los que pueden con él, porque son personas en el fondo, algunos, son víctimas que no saben lidiar con el cambio, muchos no sobreviven y muchos otros simplemente quieren ser dejados en paz._

_Kate disfruta la caza demasiado, adora la adrenalina y el poder. Kate siempre busca el eslabón débil, se gana su confianza antes de tirar a matar, esa es su especialidad; a veces los seduce con su sonrisa y palabras dulces mientras les clava la estaca o vacía su arma llena de balas llenas de plata o acónito, y es especialmente perturbador cuando queman a alguien y sonríe recordando, lo sabe, siempre recuerda a la víctima anterior y lo disfruta._

_Es cruel, y así algunas criaturas se lo merezcan la crueldad siempre esta demás, es innecesaria._

_Y son secretos, eso son todas esas personas inocentes en casas en llamas, gente dañada pero buena como Susan, Laura y Derek, sin contar a todos esos otros inocentes anónimos que le ha ayudado a cazar a Kate, que sí, no eran completamente humanos, pero no le hacían daño a nadie._

_A veces hace lo que se le dice pero es más lo que le contradice, especialmente cuando solo están los dos, cuando sabe que probablemente no lo logren sin ayuda extra. Y la rubia solo le mira con desdén y con esa cara de “tendrás que hacerlo tu sola Kate porque los demás son unos débiles de mierda”._

_Stiles no es débil pero aun no esta tan quemado como Kate, aún tiene alma._

 

ººººººº

 

Es tan fácil que sabe que algo está mal, o Kate se está volviendo descuidada, pero lo duda. Necesita sacar a Derek de allí. Así que respira profundo y abre la puerta, la mirada del hombre lobo directamente sobre él, pero no se pone a pensar en que decir ni nada así que quita con delicadeza los cables en su costado y con mucho trabajo logra quitarle las cadenas, liberándolo de la tortura; aparte del acónito las cargas eléctricas son la opción favorita de Kate para torturar a los hombres lobos.

Derek está débil y mientras le ayuda a vestirse no deja de mirarle, y olerle (lo cual es profundamente perturbador), hasta que le estampa en la superficie más cercana.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le pregunta Derek, apretando la mandíbula.

-Quiero que Scott sobreviva a Kate y a Peter.-contesta con calma mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Mientes.-gruñe esta vez el hombre lobo.

-¡No miento! –y sabe que es un error responder tan rápido.

-Mientes.-asevera Derek, mientras sus colmillos y garras se despliegan en un gesto de amenaza.

-Mierda, ok, miento, no solo quiero que Scott sobreviva a Kate y a Peter… quiero que tú también lo hagas- dice en un murmullo viendo a otro lado, cualquier cosa menos los ojos del hombre lobo.- Y deberíamos apurarnos porque Kate no es tan tonta como para dejar a un solo hombre aquí a menos que ese sea precisamente su propósito.

-Esto no ha terminado, luego hablaremos.-cede el otro, en una tregua tácita.

-Oh por Dios, es como si ni me conocieras, sabes que no tengo problemas para hablar. –asegura sonriendo mientras sigue a Derek, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Porque quizás no le agrade Stiles pero está haciendo el esfuerzo, al menos no le había despedazado con sus garras y dientes.

Cuando logran salir del sótano Scott les está esperando afuera, ni siquiera se inmuta al ver a Stiles con Derek, les cuenta lo sucedido en el baile, de cómo Chris Argent le ataco y le puso en evidencia ante Allison y de cómo a la final había cedido al lobo y había probado aullar para ubicar a Derek algo que inmediatamente le dio mala espina a Stiles.

Había oído los aullidos pero había asumido que era el alfa buscando a Derek o a Scott pero habían sido ellos dos los que se habían comunicado y Kate y el resto de los cazadores aun andaba buscando al alfa así que cualquier aullido no sería un invitación solo a otros hombres lobos. Escaneo rápidamente la zona a ver si encontraba alguna trampa, todo estaba imposiblemente silencioso…

-No, no digas que fue muy sencillo!  -gime Scott ante las dudas de Derek, dudas totalmente infundadas.

No es que este paranoico pero está de acuerdo con Derek, así que se adelanta buscando señales, cualquier cosa y justo en ese momento escucha el silbido de una flecha al ser disparada y cuando voltea ve con horror como Derek cae al piso al ser herido.

Sabe que la tercera flecha es la que encandila, porque Kate a veces es tan predecible, así que se cubre los ojos. Cuando los abre nuevamente ve a Derek señalándole a Scott, y lo entiende, quiere protegerle, quiere que se lleve a Scott porque si alguien merece sobrevivir esa noche es él, no Stiles ni Derek, están tan dañados y rotos, pero Scott y Allison, tan inocentes y con tantas posibilidades… pierde segundos valiosos pero al ver como Kate le dispara a Derek y continúa con su andar tranquilo de depredador hacia Scott le apunta y dispara, solo le roza el brazo pero logra detenerla.

-Oh Stilinski estas creciendo.- comenta sardónica revisándose el brazo con incredulidad.

Y es absolutamente ridículo que baje la guardia mientras él le apunta, así que dispara al árbol que tiene al lado para llamar su atención.

-Vamos Kate no te lo tomes a mal –dice mientras siente la adrenalina furiosamente a través de su cuerpo- Me hubieras disparado primero de haberte dado la oportunidad.

Y no le importan las miradas de sorpresa de Scott y Allison porque ese es su momento. La sonrisa de Kate nunca predice nada bueno y en ese momento lo único que hace es anestesiarle, usualmente le hace sentir tenso y con miedo pero ya nada importa.

-¿Que harás Stiles? ¡Ahora tienes una manada y morirás por ella? –Le pincha la rubia- ¿Ni siquiera porque se comieron a papi les odiarías ni un poquito?

-Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil como lo es para ti Kate, pero no es fácil…-Respira hondo y lanza la pregunta- Quiero la verdad ¿Hace 3 años, porque lo hiciste?

-Me pregunto lo mismo, no sé porque te salve. Debí dejarte de comida para los lobos. –puntualiza la cazadora con un mordisco.

-Yo también me lo pregunto, porque no dejaste que tu mascota me comiera también, así como lo hizo con mi padre?- pregunta, no porque sea necesario sino porque quiere que ella sepa que él lo sabe.

Y le gusta la forma con que le mira, con odio y sorpresa; se vuelve vulnerable.

-Lo sé todo Kate.-dice mirando la casa quemada de los Hale- solo quiero oírlo de ti, y también quiero que Allison lo sepa, quiero que sepa todo lo que conlleva ser un cazador antes de que decida qué eso es lo que quiere, antes de que decida que dispararle a su novio porque es una criatura sobrenatural es algo normal.

Quiere oírlo porque quiere confirmar todo lo que ya sabe, quiere que no se quede solo en su cabeza, quiere que sea real, y que haya testigos.

-Oh Stiles! hiciste tu tarea a la perfección ò parece que no llegue a Susan lo suficientemente rápido.-dice con sorna, quiere dañarle.

-Susan nunca me dijo nada, aunque sospecho que lo iba a hacer y por eso le tendiste una trampa, y entonces Mike ya no era confiable y también le tendiste una trampa, y vamos Kate que nunca te tome por fan de la historia y mucho menos de Ben Franklin, _Tres pueden guardar un secreto si dos están muertos_. Pero no eran tres, somos cuatro, ¿no?.-sonríe con amargura porque es indecente como Kate no siente nada cuando tiene que matar tanto a seres humanos como criaturas sobrenaturales.- Y aquí yo pensaba que existía un código acerca de toda esta  parafernalia sobrenatural.

-¿Bebe deberías dejar de decir tonterías y decidirte, me ayudaras a matar a Scott o tengo que matarte primero?-pregunta Kate con una sonrisa predadora mientras le apunta al moreno.

Y ese es el momento preciso que escoge Chris Argent para aparecer.

-¡Kate! Es suficiente. –le dice el otro cazador con tono imperativo.

Stiles no se imagina a Kate haciéndole caso a nadie pero es tan humana la forma en que reacciona ante su hermano, está atrapada y lo sabe.

-Se lo que hiciste.-le dice Chris Argent y la mirada de la rubia se desvía hacia la casa de los Hales, y es una mirada determinada, como si nada de lo que hizo esa noche hace 6 años hubiese estado mal.

-Chris deja de ser tan puritano, hice lo que me ordenaron hacer.-responde evasiva.

-Nadie te ordeno matar personas inocentes, habían niños humanos en esa casa, la situación con el Sheriff Stilinski se pudo haber manejado de manera civilizada, demonios Kate, matar a otro cazador, raptar a un niño y convertirlo a nuestra vida, estas fuera de sí.

Stiles siente que ya no tiene el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, _la verdad te liberara,_ y no cree en todas esas tonterías pero en ese momento lo hace porque alguien más lo sabe, y también siente odio y dolor porque su padre podría estar vivo y él podría ser otro adolescente cualquiera enamorado de Lydia Martin con un mejor amigo convertido en hombre lobo y ser el mejor Robin de la historia.

Y cuando Chris Argent dice que se guían por un código, es poesía pura, especialmente cuando Allison lo traduce pero no cuando escucha el arma de Kate lista para matar.

-Baja el arma o te desarmo.-dice Chris Argent dando un tiro de gracia contra el mismo árbol al que el apunto antes y es ridículo lo mucho que se parecen en ese momento.

Todo cambia en segundos, el ambiente se carga de anticipación se abre la puerta y el infierno se desata. Todos hacen un frente, ante la nueva amenaza, pero Peter los tumba uno a uno y lanza a Kate contra el porche, y cuando Allison corre a ayudar a su tía él se lanza hacia Derek, tocando su pulso y tanteando sus heridas consiguiendo que este le atrape las manos y le mire fijamente, ojos azules brillando con furia contenida y no puede sostenerle la mirada, porque quizás él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de los Hale pero hizo lo mismo con muchas otras familias y seres inocentes que no lo merecían, se siente sucio.

Derek y Scott marchan dentro de la casa mientras el arrastra al cazador inconsciente hacia un árbol a manera de protección y se prepara; tiene balas de acónito en su arma, un par de jeringas metálicas con una potente mezcla de acónito y plata liquida, y al menos 4 tubos de ensayo con los componentes químicos de una molotov, cortesía del ingenio de Lydia. Sabe que tiene que moverse rápido y que probablemente tenga que llevarlo al plano físico, así que respira profundamente y justo cuando decide entrar en la casa ve a Allison salir por la parte de atrás, ambos se quedan mirándose sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Ok, voy a entrar y deberías quedarte aquí afuera con tu padre-le dice tomando las riendas de la situación, se acerca y le pasa varios de los tubos de ensayo- Son bombas molotov- le dice para que al menos pueda protegerse si las cosas se les salen de las manos.

Justo en el momento en que piensa adentrarse en la casa Scott atraviesa una de las paredes del porche de la casa de los Hale y cuando el alfa lanza a su amigo contra un árbol Allison decide usar los tubos de ensayo y el infierno se desata. Peter decide atacar a la chica pero justo en ese momento Scott se interpone entre ambos y nunca tendrá otra oportunidad como esa así que una jeringa en cada mano agarra impulso del porche y se lanza a la espalda del alfa.

Cuando toca el cuerpo del hombre lobo el tiempo se vuelve lento, todo arde pero su mente ni siquiera registra el dolor mientras aplica una jeringa en el cuello y otro directo al corazón del alfa. Siente las garras hundirse en su espalda antes de ser lanzado contra el mismo árbol que Scott y pierde el conocimiento pero no importa porque sabe que no hay forma ni manera en que el hombre lobo sobreviva a esa dosis letal ni al fuego, aunque no estaría mal enredarlo en raíces de acónito y quitarle la cabeza…..

En algún momento vuelve en sí, no sabe si han pasado minutos u horas pero esta recostado contra el tronco del árbol y se fija que Derek, esta sobre él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y no puede evitar preguntarle - ¿Está muerta?.

Derek asiente con la cabeza y Stiles no puede ocultar su expresión de alivio, finalmente están a salvo.

 

ººººººº

 

Está en el carro, sentado detrás y ve a su madre cambiar el radio hasta encontrar la canción perfecta,  y la canta alegre, sacándole una sonrisa a su padre, mientras sus ojos como la miel se posan en él, y hay tanto amor en esa mirada que siente ganas de llorar, intenta tocarla pero apenas toca su rostro el ambiente cambia de cálido a frio, de día a noche y es Kate y Peter los que van adelante, la cazadora le da su mejor sonrisa justo antes de que el hombre lobo le arranque la garganta de un mordisco y justo en ese momento despierta.

La primera vez que despierta siente dolor en todo el cuerpo, siente los brazos y la espalda en carne viva, entra una enfermera y posa una mano sobre su frente mientras le aplica una nueva dosis de medicamentos que le nublan la mente y adormecen su cuerpo.

La segunda vez Chris Argent está dormido en la silla que esta junto a su cama y no puede evitar sentir como se le acelera el corazón por segundos antes de sentir la resignación, probablemente tenga que ser silenciado, sabe demasiado, y si no es Chris será Derek… no se supone que debía sobrevivir esa noche, debería estar muerto.

La tercera vez está solo, no sabe porque está vivo, pero sabe que tiene los brazos llenos de quemaduras y unas _hermosas_ marcas de uñas _decorando_ su espalda, las enfermeras le dicen que lleva una semana entera bajo el efecto de los anestésicos y que sus quemaduras son de segundo grado y que probablemente no necesite injertos de piel ni nada porque fueron tratadas a tiempo. Una de las enfermeras más alegre le dice que ha tenido varios visitantes, una pareja de chicos muy encantadora en comparación con los dos otros hombres, probablemente Chris Argent y Derek Hale, pero no quiere pensar en eso aún, no quiere pensar en nada aunque probablemente debería pensar en cómo escapar pero está cansado de huir.

Pasa una semana más y no puede evitar sentir que tiene una familia, que Scott le perdona y que entiende, Allison ha hablado con sus padres y no piensa abandonarlos a ninguno de los dos, también le dice que es bienvenido en su casa a quedarse el tiempo que quiera, Melissa McCall le hace el mismo ofrecimiento.

Chris Argent no es precisamente el hombre más agradable pero le pide que le cuente todo, cosa que hace porque quiere que todo quede claro, y luego intenta decirle que lo siente pero no quiere saber nada de eso, porque a pesar de todo lo sociópata que Kate era sabe que era su hermana pequeña y que debe estar en duelo y no puede lidiar con ese tipo de sentimiento tan humano en ese momento. El cazador le dice que no piensa bajo ningún motivo obligarlo a continuar con la cacería, pero que le gustaría que considerara que le dejara ayudarle, al menos hasta terminar la secundaria, que le dejara ser su tutor legal hasta la mayoría de edad. Pero es muy pronto para poder dar ese tipo de respuesta, Chris Argent lo sabe así que no presiona el asunto.

Así pasan varias noches y Derek no aparece, decir que no siente ni siquiera un poquito de dolor o resentimiento ante tan poco interés no es nada, además está seguro, gracias a las enfermeras de que Derek le ha visitado.

Y esta la noche en que las pesadillas vuelven peor que nunca, pero no son realmente pesadillas sino memorias, las memorias de Peter, porque las garras del alfa se hundieron en su piel, marcándole, y no es la primera vez que le pasa, así que sabe lo que son pero no por eso duele menos, el fuego y la impotencia son aterradoras, y noche tras noche se despierta gritando hasta que Derek comienza a aparecer tras cada pesadilla con una mano sobre su boca y otra sobre su frente, calmándole solo con su presencia, mirándole con algo imposible de descifrar hasta dejarle dormido nuevamente.

Cuando le dan de alta lo primero que hace es viajar al menos dos estados fuera de Beacon Hills en un ataque de pánico, Derek le encuentra en un pequeño motel en la vía. Y ese es el momento, lo sabe, le cuenta todo, pero no como a Chris, no, tanta sinceridad no es necesaria, pero le cuenta lo que importa, como Kate mato a su padre porque estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad acerca del incendio y le hizo pensar que habían sido los hombres lobos, como le había entrenado, y le cuenta de esa vez en que conoció a Laura y de lo solo que se sentía desde la muerte de su padre pero que ahora lo más importante era que todos estaban bien.

En algún momento debe de quedarse dormido porque lo siguiente que siente es como su corazón se acelera al despertarse en la cama, entre los brazos de Derek y su respiración se entrecorta por unos segundos, aun con el sabor de las cenizas y carne quemada en la punta de la lengua. Siente una mano grande y cálida posarse en su cuello, buscando centrarle, ser su ancla y no puede evitar soltar el aire acumulado antes de empezar a hablar de todo y de nada.

-…. Sabes, solía estar enamorado de Lydia cuando éramos niños, al principio no le hacía mucho caso, pero un día, reciente la muerte de mi mama, aun en mi burbuja de tristeza este sonido cristalino y lleno de alegría logro atravesarlo, era una risa pura como la de mi mama y entonces sentí como desaparecía un peso de mi corazón porque sí, mi mama había muerto y era un vacío irreparable pero aun habían más cosas allá afuera, como la risa de Lydia… Y siempre que tenía un ataque de pánico pensaba en eso pero ahora nada de eso funciona, lo que funciona es el sonido del latido de tu corazón bajo mi mano, la sonrisa tonta de Scott cada vez que mira a Allison, o como Allison tiene un corazón lo suficientemente grande para amar a una criatura sobrenatural aun cuando el veneno de Kate logro alcanzarla. Esas son las cosas que me hacen pensar que todavía hay una oportunidad, porque ya no tengo una familia pero pero…

Derek solo le atrae más hacia él, abrazándole completamente mientras posa suavemente sus labios sobre su cuello, justo sobre su pulso y le susurra en esa voz ronca que hace estragos en su estúpido cuerpo lleno de hormonas. –Ahora somos una manada.

Y es así de sencillo.

 


End file.
